Beautiful Big Time Mess
by BigTimeBabyDoll
Summary: What happened before the guys got famous? From the point of view of OC, Chantez, Annie and Jo's best friend. KendallxOC, JamesxOC, CarlosxOC, LoganxOC, JamesxAnnie, LoganxCarlos, KendallxJo. Yeah, there's a bit of everything here. Rated T just in case!
1. Prologue

**JUST A SHORT LITTLE PROLOGUE FOR NOW. I HAD A BURST OF INSPIRATION SO I'M WRITING THE FIRST CHAPDY AS WE SPEAK. (Haha, Chapdy, short for Chapdelain. She's a teacher in this story.) OH! AND I JUST CHANGED ONE BIG THING! INSTEAD OF THE BOYS BEING FROM MINNESOTA, THEY ARE NOW FROM WASHINGTON STATE. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT. THIS IS **_**Beautiful Big Time Mess**_**. ENJOY!**

I didn't think in a million years that I'd end up here, in LA, the perfect guy. I sure didn't expect him to come this far with me. We were across the country, sort of. So how did I get so lucky?

"You have got to love that pool," he sighed into my hair.

We were sitting on his couch just enjoying each other's company. I smiled up at him. "Better than Washington?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Hell yeah," he said a little too loudly. His mom came into the room and gave us a stern warning.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked him again. He was so right for me that it was too good to be true and I just couldn't accept it.

He smiled and hugged me tightly. "Well, you're better than anything we left in Washington."

"And anyone," I said, thinking about all of our friends. Life in Washington was so different than it was here.

**SO, WHAT'D YOU GUYS THINK SO FAR? OR "so fuh" as (if you listen) James says in Any Kind of Guy. "Here I am, there you are. Why does it seem so fuh?" It's funny cause Carlos does it too. ANYWHO! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. WHO DO YOU THINK THE GUY IS? IT'LL BE THE ONE YOU LEAST EXPECT IN THE END. DON'T BELIEVE ME? KEEP READING. AND KEEP ON ROCKING!  
>~BTBD<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**SO, YES, ALREADY, HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER, OR SHOULD I SAY THE REAL START, OF Beautiful Big Time Mess. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! ONE MORE CHANGE, SINCE WASHINGTON ISN'T ALL THAT BIG ON HOCKEY, THE GUYS PLAY A BUNCH OF OTHER SPORTS.**

"Did we have to move?" I begged my mom. We were already in Washington but I missed my home in Florida. It was a few months into the start of my senior year in high school and I didn't want to miss anything at Olympic Heights. That was my old school. It was the end of October and Halloween was approaching. Here, that also meant Homecoming and the big Halloween Homecoming Bash. I really wasn't all that excited. I didn't know anyone here and would certainly go date-less, friend-less, or just plain old dance-less, which didn't happen for me. I've been to every OHHS homecoming, every winter formal, every spring fling, even every prom. I knew senior boys in my freshman year. I could not miss a dance, even at a new school. Mom didn't seem too happy with my tone. It was 8 am on a Wednesday. Every Wednesday they have late start and first period isn't until 10.

"Chantez," she said, using my very French full name that nobody ever pronounced right. It was Shawn-Tay. Everyone always pronounced that Z on the end and it always pissed me off. "You are going to love Skyline High School. It has a gorgeous view of Seattle and the school's really nicely kept up and everything's updated." She kept going on and on about the joys of this school. I just started to drone her out, until something sparked my interest. "And it's not even a block away so you can simply walk everyday to school."

I could be an eco-freak sometimes and gas pollution was one of the things that got on my nerves. Walking to school kept me fit and saved money but it could be a pain when it was so far away. Right next door meant never having to worry about gas or being too tired to walk home after school.

We moved into a green house in the track next door, Sarah's Crossing. It was a pretty big house. 1310 231st Ave SE.

"I'm going to get to school early so I don't get lost on my way to class," I told her. "Tell Dad that I'll call him after school." My dad was my best friend but with this new job he got in Seattle, I wasn't going to see him often. He'd be out of the house between 6 am and 9 pm.

"Have a good day!" I heard Mom call as I shut the front door. I breathed in the clean Washington air. It was one of the few things I actually did look forward too. Feeling adventurous, I walked down the street and hopped the fence that connected my neighborhood and the Skyline High School baseball fields. There was a bunch of guys playing catch over by the dugouts and unfortunately, that was the only way out of the diamond.

"Sweet jump," one of the guys told me as I walked past them.

I mumbled thanks to him and I heard him and his friends start chattering away as soon as I left. I could tell by the hushed tones that they were talking about me. It annoyed me but then I remembered one of my favorite Fall Out Boy songs.

_I said I don't care what you think  
>Just as long as it's about me<br>Best of us can find happiness in misery_

It was a great, true statement. As long as they were talking it was good, right? Maybe I'd get some guy to notice me in time for the homecoming dance. But I didn't want some low-life who spreads rumors and hangs out around the baseball field all day. As I walked toward the school I felt a pair of eyes rest on me but I didn't bother turning around to see which one it was.

I got into the school and most of the cheerleaders were already there.

"Are you new here?" a blonde one asked as she bound over to me. She was clad in cheer uniform and green ribbons in her blonde, curly hair. Weird, in Florida it was normal, but in Washington, blonde was a minority. I was one of those awkward, really pale, never looked good blonde, types. I tired dying my hair red my freshman year but it didn't work out so well. From then on I was stuck with dark brown hair that glowed red in the sunlight. Well I wasn't going to get any of that sunlight here. I nodded at the blonde cheerleader. Stereotype central. "Well, my name's Annie," she said brightly. "If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know."

The only other blonde in the room also came over to us. "Annie, sucking up to a new girl isn't going to get you brownie points with Hechtman." As I remember from the handbook that my mother made me read, Hechtman was the principal's name. "I'm Jo," the other one said, sticking out a hand. I just stared at it. I wasn't big on shaking hands. It was just a thing with me. After a moment of awkward silence she put it down. "So what's your name?"

"Chantez," I responded.

"That's French isn't it?" Annie asked. I nodded.

Jo eyed her curiously. "How the hell did you know that?"

"James taught me. It means sing. And you know how James is with singing."

"How do you say sing in Japanese?" Jo asked.

"Uta," Annie responded easily. They got into a discussion about James and some other guys I didn't know, thus didn't really care about. I slipped away before I had to talk to them again.

It was way too early and I didn't really know what to do so I went into the gym, right off of the commons area. There were a few people lounging on the bleachers, obviously too early for school for social purposes. I sat down on the edge of the bleachers and hoped no one would notice me. But, as my luck would have it, the guys from the baseball field walked in and grabbed a basketball. There were five of them and they all weren't bad looking. The tallest one with brown hair was the one who commented on my jump a few minutes ago.

"Someone want to join us in three-on-three?" the only blonde one called out to the crowd. I don't really know if he can be classified as blonde like Annie and Jo but he was definitely more blonde than the other guys.

To my dismay, the tall brunette spotted me. "Hey, what about you? We know you've got some air on you." I tried to hide my face in my notebook but it didn't work. He walked over and sat next to me. "Did you sketch this?" he asked. He was referring to the picture sitting in my lap. It was a picture of a Spartan preparing for battle. The Spartan was the mascot at this school. It was an interesting mascot but it made for good art.

I closed my notebook and put it in my lap. "Yeah, I did," I responded. "But it's not that good."

"It's incredible!" he almost shouted. "So, are you any good at basketball? We can't play a game with five players. It just doesn't work."

"Not really," I confessed. The boy stood up and offered me and hand.

"Then you'll be on a team with me and Kendall," he told me.

One of his friends crossed his arms. "James, you have got to be kidding me. You and Kendall on a team is cheating."

"Cool down Jett," the brunette, James, said. "She doesn't play ball."

The blonde chuckled a bit. "And neither does James really if you remember last time we played." The guys, except James, all started laughing. The blonde crossed the court over to where James and I were walking on. "I'm Kendall Knight," he said sweetly with a smile.

It made my heart fluster a bit. "I'm Chantez," I managed to say. "Chantez Reine."

"Queen Song?" James asked.

One of the boys who hadn't spoken yet looked at him. "You actually knew what that meant? I didn't think you were that smart."

"Oh Logie," James sighed. "Always doubting my smart brain thing."

'Logie' rolled his eyes. "When you say stuff like that I do."

The other one spoke up. "Dude, Logan, you know French is James's favorite subject."

"That's just what I want to hear," an older woman said walking into the gym.

"_Bonjour Madame_," James responded politely in a beautiful flawless French accent. "_Comment ça va ce matin?_"

"_Très bien, James. Merci. Et toi?_"

"_Comme ci, comme ca,_" James responded.

"_Pourquoi?_" Madame asked.

"_Parce que…_" James said, trying to stall. "Oh! Have you met the new girl?" He didn't want to tell Madame why he was only just okay.

"What happened to the French?" Madame asked.

"_Je suis désole, Madame,_" James said apologetically.

Madame smiled at him. "So, who's the new girl?"

James gestured back to me. "Allow me to introduce Chantez Reine," he said dramatically. "I said that right, didn't it?"

I nodded then turned to Madame. "_Enchantez,_" I said politely.

"_Parlez-vous français?_" she asked me.

"_Oui,_" I responded easily. "_Je suis inscrit dans la class d'IB français._"

"_Vraiment? Deuxième période?_"

"_Oui._"

"You're in my class!" James shot out.

Jett shook his head. "Look, if we're not going to shoot hoops then I'm going to head to Starbucks. Athena's waiting for me."

"The enemy Starbucks," the one whose name I still didn't know growled.

Logan sighed. "Calm down, will you Carlos?" There's the name.

"Never!" Carlos shouted. "I will not calm down as long as Jett goes to the Starbucks at the bottom of High School Hill. We're at the top for a reason!"

"_Je serai ravi de vous voir en classe,_" Madame told me. "_Et James est assez talentueux._"

"_A bientôt, Madame,_" James said quickly. Madame smiled and walked away from us.

"Who knew James was more than just a pretty face?" Logan joked.

Kendall put his arm dramatically around the taller boy's shoulders. "I always knew," he said smiling. Then he turned to me, dropping his arm. "So, Chantez, how'd you get your name?"

I shook my head. "It's not that interesting of a story," I told him. I didn't want to explain my mother believing whole-heartedly in me being born a singer. My last name just happened to mean queen in French. And my middle name didn't help me much. But now I was at a new school and nobody knew me. Sure I'd been dreading it but now at least I could start over and have a new life. A life that I wasn't going to share with just any pretty face. "I'm going to go make sure I don't get lost," I told the boys truthfully. "See ya." Without another word, I grabbed my bag and headed for the back door to the gym. I didn't want to deal with cheerleaders again.

With much confusion, I eventually found my way to Ms. Wieland's class. I had Biology 1st period. It wasn't my best subject and that's why I was taking it in my senior year. I had failed it as a junior. But my teacher, Mrs. Cohen, hadn't made it all that easy to pass. With all the time I spent getting lost, class was just about to start when I arrived. I sat down in the back with the worst case of senioritis you have ever seen. I needed this class to graduate but it was hopeless. If I couldn't learn it last year there was no way it was going to sink in now. I just chilled in the back and, surprisingly, Ms. Wieland let me get away with it. She said that as long as I did my homework and passed the tests, she really didn't care if I paid attention or not.

"I'm not sure if I can pass the tests or not," I told her after class. "Biology just isn't a good subject for me."

She thought it over a bit. "What if you had a student tutor? A senior. I could ask my best student from last year if he'll be willing to consider it."

I shrugged and said I'd do it. Anything to get me to graduate on time. Ms. Wieland gave me a pass and I walked in late to Madame St-Pierre's class.

"_Je suis désole, Madame,_" I told her as I handed her the note.

"_C'est bien,_" she said, taking the note from me. "_Classe, c'est notre nouvel étudiant, Chantez Reine._"

"_Bonjour Chantez,_" the class said in unison. I waved shyly back.

"Just go sit in the empty seat in the back," she told me. I nodded and went to the seat she told me. It wasn't until after I sat down that I noticed who I was sitting by.

"Nice to see you again," James whispered to me. I wanted nothing more than to disappear right then and there. "Did Kendall say something that upset you?"

I shook my head and made it seem like I had to pay attention. Truth was, I was fluent in French but it was more slang that I knew. Mom thought it would be good for me to learn proper French in school. So, that's how I ended up in IB French. But now, with my partner, I wasn't thrilled.

As soon as the bell rang I tried to duck out of class but Madame stopped me, and to my dismay, James and held us to talk to us. "So, you two already know each other?" she asked us.

"Sort of," James said.

I shook my head. "No, we just met right before you showed up in the gym. Madame, if you don't mind, I don't really want to be late for class and Skyline's been confusing me."

"I could write you both a pass," she told us.

I bit my lip and tried to think of another excuse to get away from James. "_Merci, Madame._ But I still don't want to take a chance with it."

Madame looked from me to James and back. "Who's your next class?"

I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket and looked at it. "It says Doran for English."

James's eyes lit up. "Sweet! Carlos and I both have that class next," he said. My heart sank. I didn't want to fall for a guy like him. French annoyed me enough when I _had_ to speak it to Grand-Mère. I didn't like to speak it anywhere but with her and in class. So to me James just seemed like a pretty face and some French.

In as much silence as I could muster, James and I walked into Mr. Doran's class late, handing him our passes. "Madame held us a little late," James apologized to Mr. Doran.

"You think you can not talk to Carlos long enough to catch her up?" he asked sarcastically.

James nodded, Carlos in the back of the room blushed and smiled, and the whole class laughed.

"Mr. Diamond, you don't need me to help you find your seat," Doran growled. "And take Miss Reine with you."

James and I quickly grabbed our seats in the back next to Carlos, James in the middle. Doran cleared his throat and James and I switched seats so that he wasn't sitting next to his friend. Quietly, James explained to me what we were learning even though I could tell he didn't understand a word of it. I tried paying extra close attention so that I could understand the gaps that James had left out. He and Carlos kept laughing about something or other and it distracted me almost the entire time. Near the end of class Carlos handed me a note.

**Talk to Logan. He'll help you catch up. **And it was followed by a few badly drawn hearts.

_He's not in this class,_ I mouthed to him when Doran's back was turned.

Carlos grabbed the note and scrawled something else on it. **Logan's just that good. He helps me and James understand this stuff.**

I nodded and tried not to think about the boys that were hanging out by the ball park way before school.

The lunch bell rang and I couldn't get my stuff together before Carlos did.

"So, I guess you don't have anyone to sit with," Carlos said. "You want to hang out with us at lunch?"

NO! "I've actually made a few friends, Annie and Jo. I'm sitting with them," I lied.

Carlos nodded shyly and let me pass him out of the classroom. I saw James smack him on the back of the head before I left.

I walked to my locker and saw the blonde cheerleaders again. I rushed over to them to try to back up my lie. "Hey, mind if I hang out with you guys at lunch?" I asked hopefully.

They looked at each other and then Jo spoke. "We're eating in Mesh's room but I guess that's okay. But you walked out on us."

Annie looked me over. "This is about a boy isn't it?"

"I'm trying to avoid the guys," I sighed truthfully. The blondes were good, I'll give them that.

"More than one?" Annie asked.

I nodded.

"Who?" Jo asked eagerly. She closed her locker and we started walking toward 'Mesh's room'.

"There's five of them," I said. "Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan and Jett."

"Jett was with them?" Jo asked.

Annie looked at her and sighed, exasperated. "Jett's her ex. Basically, don't tread there."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said. "But I heard him say something about an Athena."

Jo nodded. "Athena Burk. He started going out with her as soon as he dumped me. She goes to Eastlake, down the hill from here."

"Carlos said it was enemy territory at the bottom of High School Hill," I said, asking for an elaboration.

"Carlos is a cutie," Jo sighed.

"And High School Hill is a nickname for 228th," Annie said. That was a weird thing about Washington; all of the streets were numbers, not names. It got confusing. Annie continued. "At first, it was just Skyline up here at the top in the Issaquah School District. Then they opened East Lake at the bottom of the hill, part of the Lake Washington School District. And a few years ago, right in the middle of the hill, Eastside Catholic, a private religious school, opened. So we all just call it high school hill." That made sense. We got to the classroom and the name on the door was not Mesh but Lemeshko. I guess Mesh was a nickname. I had Lemeshko written as 5th period on my schedule.

"Hey girls!" a blonde (seriously?) lady sitting behind a desk said when we walked in. "Who's your friend?"

"My name's Chantez," I said, introducing myself. "I'm in your 5th period class actually. Today's my first day."

I saw Annie's eyes widen out of the corner of my own. "You're a business type girl?" I nodded. "Wouldn't've called that."

I looked around the room and saw the other cheerleaders gathered about. There were three of them standing around sipping iced coffee and wearing sunglasses. They looked like they thought they were all that. There were some girls that looked really cool and other were just a little out there. Jo and Annie led me over to a corner and we started talking again about the boys.

"So, any crushes yet?" Annie asked me, practically begging for an answer. I shook my head. I didn't want to go there. Sure I wanted a date for the dance but I wasn't that desperate. "Not even James. He's so hot."

I nodded a bit in agreement. That's why I didn't want to get in it though.

Jo sighed. "James has had a crush on Annie for years but Annie doesn't believe me."

"And James is hot but he used to think I was a mermaid," Annie said with a laugh.

I knew James had a stupid side but not that stupid. He really wasn't worth the trouble at all. Lemeshko stepped out of the room for a second to go talk to the football coach about the next game.

"You're really quiet," Jo commented. "Are you sure you want to eat lunch with the cheer squad?"

"You really don't belong, do you?" one of the three girls asked. She was another blonde. It was a minority here but I seemed to run into them everywhere.

"Cool down Jennifer," Annie said. "Don't be picking on the new girl."

"If you want to get anywhere," another one of the girls said, the one with darker skin, "you have to be harsh. Otherwise, you'll be pushed over your entire life."

"Mesh," someone standing by the door said. She ran over to us and Jennifer and her friends turned their backs on us. Lemeshko came in the door two seconds later. "That's the Jennifers. Watch out for them."

"They can be pretty cruel," agreed Annie.

Jo smiled at the new addition to our group. "And this is Camille."

Camille smiled widely at me. Then she turned to Jo and Annie. "Have you guys seen Logan anywhere?"

"Have you got a new scene you want to rehearse?" Jo asked.

Camille nodded and smiled. "We're doing Romeo and Juliet. I'm still a little fuzzy on—"

"The kiss scene?" Annie and Jo laughed together. Camille blushed.

"I'm sure Logan will help you with that one," Jo said.

Then Camille rounded on me. "If you meet Logan, stay away. He's mine. Oh, Logan Mitchell."

The door to Lemeshko's room opened and a boy stepped in. "I heard my name," he said. He was one of the boys from the baseball field this morning. Logan I guess it was. He walked over to where we were sitting. "I've been looking for you," he told me. I felt Camille's glare on me.

"You found me," I said, ignoring her. "What did you need?"

He smiled at me. His smile was so cute that I could melt. According to Carlos, he was the smart one. "James and Carlos don't really care about Doran's class that much. Sorry about that. Actually, I'm sorrier that you have to deal with James for three hours out of your day. Doran's class all files into Chapdelaine's. She really cool actually."

I saw Jo roll her eyes. "You just have your weird fantasies about her like every other guy in this school."

Logan glanced at her and then continued. "Anyway, for Carlos' and James' sake—"

"But mostly Carlos," giggled Annie.

"I keep up with what their class period is learning. I have Doran for the 5th/6th block," Logan explained. "So maybe, since lunch is almost over, I could meet you at Starbucks or something a review."

Camille's glare was piercing into my side. Logan was cute but I didn't want a new enemy. "I think I'll just reread the textbook," I told him with a shy smile.

He looked like Carlos had when I told him I was eating lunch with Annie and Jo. Logan nodded, said bye to Camille, looked back at me, and then left the room. I wanted to run and give him a hug and tell him that it wasn't his fault but I had to keep my cool on the first day.

Lunch was over before I knew it and I walked into Chapdelaine's class, sitting in front of Carlos and next to James. Carlos leaned over to his friend. "Dude, where's D-Belt?" he asked.

James shrugged. "Ask Kendall. I'm sure he'll know. He keeps better tabs on Dustin than we do."

Carlos nodded and went to doodling in his notebook. Ms. Chapdelaine walked into the classroom and I saw all of the boys heads instantly pop up. She was pretty, I'll give her that. But she asked me to come to the front of the room and talk about my family's culture. She said the rest of the class had to do it as a project yesterday so I just had to talk about it roughly to get my first grade in the class.

"My name is Chantez Reine," I told the class. I looked over at Carlos and James and saw them both smiling at me like dorks. "My family is French on both my mother and my father's side. My name means sing in French. I don't really know much about the French culture too much but my grand-mere does."

"Do you speak French?" Ms. Chapdelaine asked me.

I nodded. "_Bien sur._" I said.

She looked impressed and satisfied. I sat down to a bored and forced round of applause. James leaned over to me. "I'd love to meet your grandmother some time," he whispered. I acted like I didn't hear him and took out my notebook to take notes. Grand-Mere and James did not sound at all like a good combination to me.

Carlos kept trying to talk to me during Chapdelaine's class and it was kind of annoying but also kind of cute at the same time. I can't believe I blew him off at lunch. I just couldn't have sat with them though. Especially not James. And Camille would kill me if I ate lunch with Logan.

"Chapdy's hot dude," James told Carlos as they walked out the classroom door. "You can't deny that."

Carlos nodded a bit in agreement. "Okay, but I've got my eyes on another girl."

"I get it," James said giving Carlos a fist pound. I rolled my eyes a bit and started to head back to Lemeshko's room. I was stopped by someone grabbing my wrist. I turned around angry and saw that it was Carlos. If I could ever take back a moment in time it would be when I gave him that stare. His face looked broken and terrified. I felt so bad for him.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "Is there something you need Carlos?"

He dropped my hand and shook his head. "Never mind," he said. "I'll see you later." He ran off, dragging James with him. I giggled slightly and got some awkward stares from passing students.

"What?" I barked at a freshman. He ran faster than Carlos did.

Lemeshko's class was kind of chill. She said she had to do some stuff for cheer so we could just talk and hang out. Thankfully, I wasn't alone in the house of horrors that is no friends. I saw another girl sitting by herself looking a little awkward and out of place. She looked like she was a freshman. I walked up to her politely.

"You busy?" I asked, kind of joking. She smiled at me and offered me the empty seat in front of her. "I'm Chantez, the resident new girl."

"So you're the one everyone's talking about," she said, scaling me up and down. "Anyway, I'm Katie. Katie Knight that is."

"Why do I know that last name?" I asked aloud.

She shrugged. "You've probably met my big bro. He's a senior. His name's Kendall."

Ooh, bad move. Now I'm talking to someone with connections to that group. There was no way around them for me. I'm sure that there were a million other students in this school but I just happened to get sucked into everyone with connections back to James and his idiot friends. I nodded at Katie, telling her that I had met her brother, not that I wanted to.

"Yeah," she sighed. "He's pretty popular around here. Everyone knows him. I'm sort of just his punk little sister, or at least, that's what Jett tells me. I don't really listen to Jett though. He's a bigger idiot than James."

A few minutes passed and Katie and I were gossiping about the guys, how James was an idiot unless it was French, how Carlos wore a skateboard helmet all the time, how Logan wanted to be a doctor one day, how Jett believes he should be famous for being so good looking, how who knows where D-Belt is. We were just about to get on to the subject of Kendall when, speak of the devil, he walks in the door.

"Can I help you?" Lemeshko asked looking up from her computer.

"Uh, yeah," he said. "I need to take my little sister home. Our mom needs us."

Lemeshko nodded and went back to her computer. Katie was packing up her things as Kendall walked over to where we were sitting. "Hey, you're that girl from this morning. The one Carlos won't shut up about." I blushed and tried to hide my face. "It's nice to see you again. Chantez right?" I nodded. "I'd love to stay and chat but Katie and I really have to go. See you tomorrow."

"See ya," Katie said. I waved to them both and they walked out.

As soon as they left, two other girls pounced on me. "You hang out with the guys?" one of them asked. She had big green eyes and a brunette ponytail. "I wish they would talk to me. They're all so dreamy."

"So how'd you get to talk to them?" the other one asked. She had short brown hair with black tips and a lightning bolt on her shirt.

I just shrugged. "I didn't. They talked to me."

The both looked at me. Then Lightning spoke. "They don't just talk to people. That's not how they are."

"Well James did see my art," I said.

Ponytail's eyes widened. "Tanny," she said to her friend. "You draw, right? Maybe you could draw a picture for James and then talk to them all."

Tanny laughed. "Corry, I don't think that would work. Besides, I don't want to impress James. I want to impress Carlos. He's so adorable."

Corry smiled. "I've never seen you that goo-goo over a guy. Your crush on Carlos must be serious."

"Yeah, but I don't have any classes with him," Tanny sighed.

"Lucky," I murmured back. "I mean, I have two class periods with James and Carlos. They just talk nonstop. And I have to sit between them in both classes."

I could tell that Tanny was going to snap on me for dissing Carlos and I was glad that I could use the phrase "saved by the bell". I told Tanny and Corry that I had to meet with one of my teachers because I didn't have a 6th period so I left in a hurry before the thunder storm erupted from Tanny.

I found my way back to Ms. Wieland's class and asked her about the tutor. She smiled at me. "He said he would love to. Just any day but today. I told him to come in during lunch tomorrow if that's alright with you."

I nodded. So biology help would be coming tomorrow. Great, my least favorite subject. I walked out towards the football field to get home. I could jump the baseball fence one way but not the other. I had to go out the normal way at the end of the day. As I passed the field I saw the football team at practice. I had heard they were really good. One of the guys made his way over to where I was apparently staring.

"Something I can help you with?" he asked me.

I shook my head feeling the heat rise to my cheeks.

"You're the new girl, right?" he asked, removing his helmet to reveal a beautiful head of dark hair. "I'm Wally. I know, not the greatest name."

"It's not bad," I told him.

"Yeah, not if my last name wasn't Dooly," he laughed. "That's why most people just call me Wayne Wayne. It was a character I played in the school play a few years ago. The name fit better to everyone. Anyway, I better get back to practice. Nice meeting you…"

"Chantez."

"Nice meeting you Chantez." He stuck his helmet back on and ran back onto the field. One of his teammates shook him slightly. I don't know why and I really didn't care enough to stick around. I walked home and trudged up the stairs to my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed, ready for a nice long sleep after a tiring first day.

**So, what'd you guys think about it? This story's chapters are a lot longer than most of my stories and I'm kind of proud of it. Anyway, I hope you guys like it so far. I wrote this and I have later chapters planned out but I can't think of a **_**next**_** chapter. Give me some advice, some ideas, any questions you might have, anything. I'd love to hear it. I hope you guys like it and keep reading.  
>Believe The dReam ~BTBD<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Alright, so I'm neglecting my other stories but I love this one so much. I will get right to working on Big Time Witch right after I finish with this chapter (if school doesn't get in the way first). Sorry for the delays. Here is chapter 2 of _Beautiful Big Time Mess_. I hope you enjoy it!**

I woke up the next day early enough to see my dad off to work. But just barely, he was rushing out the door late when my alarm went off. I sighed heavily, grabbed a cup of coffee, and walked around the front way to get into school this morning. Ms. Wieland smiled at me when I walked into class and I sat in the back and doodled the entire time. For some reason, I found myself drawing a picture of a street sign without a name in it. I'd have to think of one to put there later. Don't ask me why I thought of a street sign, it just happened that way. Before I walked out after the bell rang, Ms. W stopped me.

"You're still coming in to meet your tutor at lunch, correct?" she asked me. I smiled at her and nodded. She seemed to be pleased and I walked to French class without any problems. The only problem was after I got there. James came into the classroom with one of his friends, the blonde, Kendall. They were laughing about something or other. Madame rolled her eyes and allowed them to continue, obviously not caring what kind of disruption her best student made before class started. James made his way over to his desk and sat down. Kendall followed him and sat on top of his desk with his feet stretched out toward mine.

"Hey, Chantez," he said brightly when he saw me. I don't know what came over me but I blushed slightly as I said hello back. "James has got to have to best seat in the room if he's sitting next to you."

"Cute," I told him. "I'll put that right next to the other cheesy remarks I've heard in my life."

He threw his hands up in mock defeat. "You get what you get," he sighed. He turned back to James. "So me and D-Belt are thinking of starting up a band."

James' eyes widened. "You don't sing though, do you Kendall?"

Kendall laughed a bit. "If you ask me I say I don't. You asked Katie or D-Belt and they'll say I totally do. Actually the band thing was his idea."

"You write songs, right?" James asked him as the two minute warning bell rang. Madame cleared her throat loudly causing Kendall's head to turn. She gave him a stern look and with one quick handshake, he left the room and went toward his next class.

"Got any new sketches?" James asked me.

"_En français, James?_" Madame told him.

He rolled his eyes before continuing again. "_Avez-vous quelque chose de nouveau que vous avez esquissé?_" he asked me.

Reluctantly, I flipped open the book with the street signs.

"_C'est intéressant,_" James mused.

"_Fermez la place foutre_," I told him without a second thought. Madame gave me a look but let it slide. She knew I was good at French. I thought I saw her chuckled a bit as James tried to figure out what I said.

"_Vous êtes foutu une fois qu'il les chiffres sur ce que signifie ce mot_," Madame reminded me.

I laughed and smiled at my French teacher. She had a sense of humor. I looked over at James and he still looked confused. "Come on James," I told him. "I thought French was your best subject."

He glared at me. "It is when you use the words that I know."

"It's more of a slang word," I told him.

Madame laughed and the bell for class to start rang. We watched a video today. It was _French Extra_. The French they were using was so basic that even my cat could understand what they were saying. And they were speaking really slowly. It was obviously built for educational purposes. James seemed almost as disinterested as I was.

I pulled out my sketch pad again and started drawing something new. I started with the castle in the middle, not missing any details, making sure to add the little family crest to the front. Next to the castle, a few trees and lamp posts with jack-o-lanterns on them. After adding the streets and trashcans, I looked at my creation. It needed clouds. So I drew some. Yeah, okay, so I'm a bit simple when it comes to my complex drawings. Does that make any sense?

I heard a light whistle next to me when I set my pencil down. I looked over to see James peering at my work. I was happy he liked it but still, doesn't that boy have any respect for personal space? He backed off a bit, but not much. _Nice_, he mouthed. Luckily for me, the bell rang. We had a few minutes between class this time so I bolted out of the classroom and started wandering around the school.

**OKAY, SO YOU DON'T REALLY UNDERSTAND HOW CRAZY THIS WEEK HAS BEEN FOR ME. IT'S THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL AND WE'VE GOT A LEGIT BOMB THREAT ON THE FIRST DAY, THE SECOND DAY MY DRAMA TEACHER HASN'T EVEN SHOWN UP, THE THIRD DAY SCHOOL IS CLOSED DUE TO POWER OUTAGES. WELL, THAT'S FUN. ANYWAY, SORRY FOR THE SHORTER CHAPTER. I SPLIT THIS ONE IN TWO BECAUSE OF MY HECTIC WEEK. I KNEW I WASN'T GOING TO GET MUCH WRITING DONE SO I'M GIVING YOU WHAT I'VE GOT. LUCKILY, THERE WERE NO BOMBS SO I'M STILL ALIVE AND ABLE TO WRITE MY STORIES FOR YOU GUYS. (Oh, and should Annie have another boyfriend to add some drama? I've already got who picked out I just don't know if I should use him…) Believe The dReam. ~BTBD**


End file.
